Naruto and The Six Tailed Fox
by Risque Kitsune
Summary: Two girls walk back into the lives of Team seven when the Hidden Shadow Village becomes under attack. But what happens when one of them is Kakashi's girlfriend? What will happen if the Rokubi is unleased? please review!
1. Where do we go?

Where do we go? naruto fic part1 (sorry, it's short)  
(This is during Shippudden when Naruto was trying to harness his element)

* * *

"Where do we go now, Alikoi?" my little sister said to me," they are gonna find us if we don't hurry." " I know that Risque, hush!"I said as I tried to come up with a plan. " I think I heard something over here!" a man said, beckoning his followers closer to us. I could feel my sister's heartbeat as she pressed closer to me and clung to my fishnet shirt that covered my black bathing suit top. Her silent tears dripped on the tips of my blood red hair that flowed to my waist. I gripped her closer to me and gently stroked her straight jet black hair that also went to her waist. "I could've sworn I heard someone over here." the man said."It doesn't matter." another man said," Once we find those two girls, we'll take the demons then kill them. but for now we head back to the hideout as ordered." "What about the girls?" a weird man the looked like he had a Venus fly trap on his head asked,"How will we find them if we leave?" " We'll just look tomorrow. Besides, the older one is only a upper level chounin and the younger has just become a chounin. they wont be hard to find. Let's go." and with that they vanished. "What now Alikoi?" Risque asked quietly, dusting the dirt off of her outfit that matched mine down to the short, jet black skirt and ninja shoes. "Maybe we should ask for Lady Tsunade's help...the Hidden leaf village isn't far from here."I said as We looked into each other's Demon Purple eyes."Who knows..she might not be able to protect us.."Risque said sadly as she pointed at the spiral birthmarks on our stomachs and the whiskers on our cheeks like Naruto's,"If she cant ...who could?"

Tune In Next Time!! THE HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE: THE NEW ARRIVAL!

* * *

THE HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE: THE NEW ARRIVAL!

(Risque's POV)

"We're here...the Hidden Leaf village." Alikoi said to me as we reached the village gates, "We should ask for directions to Lady Tsunade." "Lets ask the gate guards over there." I said as I headed toward the booth. "Um excuse me," Alikoi said catching up to me ,"We are from Hidden Shadow. We need to speak with Lady Tsunade. It's urgent." "Hold on," one of the guys said," we will have a team escort you both to lady Hokage." "Could you wait a mo- Oh Gai, right on time!"the other guy said," This girls need to to talk to lady Hokage. Please have your team escort them." "Sure thing!"Gai said, giving the guards a thumbs up, "Ten-ten, Lee, Neji, fall in!" My heart jumped as this cute ninja landed in front of me. "Didn't mean to scare you." he said, flicking a strand of his long hair out of his eyes. "I wasn't scared" I said plainly. "Ok"he said grinning slightly,"Im Neji Hyuuga by the way." "Im Risque Kitsune of the hidden shadow and this," i said gesturing to my sister," is my older sister Alikoi." " Nice to meet you."Alikoi said but we really need to see Lady Tsunade. So shall we?"

"lady Tsunade's office is across the village,so we came be there in about a minute!" said the guy I assumed was called Gai. "We can get there in half a minute!" the one I took to be Lee said with alot of eiasium. "guys," ten-ten said plainly, " dont you think we should just get them to Tsunade, rather than doing this again." "Doing what?" Alikoi and I asked. "They always get into this goal setting mode before we do anything.." Neji said, shaking his head, "..its quite annoying.."

(Alikoi's POV)

"Well," I said brushing a strand out of my face,"I guess we will just have to find it ourselves..."I said smiling at Risque slightly. "I guess you're right.." Risque said smiling at me in return, "Shall we?" "WAIT!!"Gai said,"WE'LL TAKE YOU THERE NOW!!" Risque and I exchanged smirking glances and said, "Okay!" With that we headed to Tsunade's office. "that was pretty smooth back there," neji said to Risque and me, "I'm impressed." "thanks" we said in unison.

"Here we are!" Gai said as we got to a door inside a large building that stood beside a mountain with the faces of who I assumed were the Hokage. A lady with short hair walked out of the door. "Shizune, is Lady Hokage available?" Gai asked. "I'm sorry, Gai." Shizune said, "but Tsunade-sama is having a meeting with Team Kakashi at the moment." "Kakashi..."I gasped. "How long has it been since you seen him?" Risque asked quietly to me. "five years... though I doubt he will remember me.." A tear fell down my cheek as I turned away from the door. "Alikoi?" I turned around to see the door open and Kakashi standing right in the doorway, "Is that really you?" "how are you Kakashi-kun..."I asked quietly looking down at the floor. Kakashi vanished and reappeared in front of me in part of a second, wrapped me in his arms, pulled down his mask and kissed me. When he parted from me and put his mask back on, he smiled. "I'm better now that you're here."He looked at Risque and smiled,"Keeping her alive Risque?" he patted Risque on the head, "Thank you." "Alikoi and Risque," Tsunade said motioning us into her office, " I assume the worst has come to pass.." I nodded."I was given this by our father." I said and handed Tsunade a scroll. She read it then said" your father has put you in the care of the Hidden Leaf...I guess he can do what he needs to protect you since he is the Kuraikage..." "kuraikage?" Ten-ten asked. "The Kuraikage is the leader of the Hidden Shadow village," Neji said,"like the hokage and the Kazekage." "So what is to be done about the twins' safety?" Kakashi asked, pulling me closer,"if Akatsuki gets them then." "why would Akatsuki want them?" I looked around to see Sakura and Naruto standing by the window. "wow Naruto!"Risque and I exclaimed,"you look great!! "It's simple sakura."Naruto said, "They have the Rokubi within them." "Within them?" Sakura asked,"how do they both have the six-tailed fox in them?" "Well, when our village was attacked by the Rokubi, our father was the only one who knew how to seal the bijuu. Our mother volunteered to have the Rokubi sealed within her, but she nor father knew that she was pregnant. At first my father thought that he had failed and that the bijuu just vanished. When I was born my father saw the seal around my belly button and realized that he had sealed the Rokubi with in me.. He thought that was all untill early the next morning, minutes after I was born, Risque came into the world. She also beared the mark. We found out when we were eight that each of us has three of the six tails as well as different fur colors and powers." "The rokubi is a demon of fire and darkness,"Tsunade said, "The ones who fought it say that one side of it was black with red tipped paws and three red tipped tails and the other was red with black tipped paws and tails. It used two attack that they called Black Fire and Red Darkness." "My team will protect them, right team Gai?" Gai said. "Of course." Neji said smiling at Risque,"but where are they gonna sleep?" "they can sleep at my house," sakura said, "they slept there before so it will be familiar to them." "Good idea Sakura."Kakashi said, turning me to face him, "Behave now little girl." he said smiling. "DON'T CALL ME LITTLE GIRL!!"I said pulling away from him. He laughed, caught my hand, and pulled me into a maskless kiss."I hate when you do that."I said glaring. "Keep telling yourself that babe." He said smirking.

(Risque POV)

"Did they do that alot?"Neji asked walking over to me. "yeah,"I said,"it got kinda annoying...um...Neji?" "yeah?" he said looking at me. "are you uneasy about me?" "about you being a Jinchuuriki?"Neji asked,"not a all."I looked into his eyes as he said,"I think that you are who you are with or without your Bijuu." "thanks"I said blushing. "Time to go,"Alikoi said pulling away from Kakashi,"thanks Lady Tsunade. See you later naruto." "See ya Alikoi and Risque! We should hang out tomorrow!" "sounds good!" We said in unison as we left.

UNTIL NEXT TIME

HANG OUT!!

* * *


	2. Hang Out

**Hang out! Part one**

* * *

**(**_Alikoi's PoV_**)**

"Hey girls!" Naruto said as he stood near the noodle shop, "You two are early! But that's nothing new. Sleep well?"

"Yes."Risque said smiling slightly, "Thanks Naruto!"

Naruto walked over to me and asked, "Why is she so chipper?"

"She probably had a dream about Neji," I said, making Risque turn a light shade of pink.

"So..."Naruto said nonchalantly to me as he leaned against the side of the shop, "How did you sleep?"

"I didn't," I said, looking away.

"Its not healthy to not sleep Alikoi!" Risque said pointedly.

"Hey Naruto!" A girl with long purple hair said walking over to us, "Are these the Kuraikage's daughters?"

"Yep," Naruto said nodding, "Come say hi Hinata!" Hinata blushed slightly then walked over.

"It's nice to meet you," Hinata said smiling, "I'm Hinata Hyuga, Neji's cousin."

"Really?" Risque asked quietly, walking closer.

"You must be Risque," Hinata said smiling.

"How did you know?" Risque asked amazed.

Hinata smiled, "Neji was talking about you all nigh-"

"Hey hinata! There you are!" Out of nowhere landed this huge dog with a guy on it. The dog looked at me and wagged his tail and barked.

"Long time no see, Akamaru," I said as the guy on Akamaru's back gasped.

"So this is your owner, huh?" Akamaru barked and wagged his tail again.

"So you must be Kiba." Risque said snapping out of her mild trance.

"How did you know?" kiba asked a little confused.

"He told us about you awhile back," I said as I walked over to Akamaru and patted his head. He lifted his head and licked my wrist as he continued to wag his tail.

"Where's Shino?" Hinata asked.

"He's not feeling good,or so he claims," Kiba said running a hand through his hair, then looked at Naruto. "Hey where's Sakura?"

"I'm right here," Sakura said as she walked up, "Sai is coming soon."

"Why is he coming!?" Naruto said red faced.

"Because I can," a guy that I assumed was Sai said from right behind Naruto.

"What happened to-" Risque stopped as she saw Neji, Lee, Tenten and Gai walk up. She blushed slightly.

"Hey Risque" Neji said walking up to us. Tenten was giving Risque a evil look as Neji said 'hi' to me and the rest of the people there.

"Hey Neji..." she blushed, "Hey Gai, Lee, and Tenten. You guys came to hang out?"

"Of course, Risque," Neji said as he stepped closer to Risque.

"No. We are here on Lady Tsunade's orders," Tenten said, angry, "that and nothing else."

"You are really touchy, Tenten," I said, walking over to Risque and putting a strand of her hair, that was sticking out, back into place.

"I am not!" Tenten said, "i just want to get this mission done successfully."

"Gai-sensi, can we have fun and protect them at the same time?" Lee asked with a determined look on his face.

"Of course we can!" Gai said with the same determined look on his face. Tenten pouted and turned on a heel to walk over to the shop.

"Hey Alikoi!" Naruto said as he pulled out my arm, "later let's train to see how much better we got!"

I smiled at him. "As long as you show me that Rasengan technique that I have heard about." Suddenly someone grabbed me from behind.

"If he does that, then I will be lonely again... then what will I do?" I turned around and faced Kakashi.

"I dont know," I smirked. "Maybe find somebody else.."

Kakashi looked hurt. "How can you say that I would just move on and forget you?" he said as he pouted and nuzzled my neck then kissed my lips roughly. "That would never happen!"

I smiled and turned to Naruto. "You ready?"

"Where are we going?" Sai said as we headed to the edge of the village.

"The waterfall... who are you anyway?"

"I am Sai... who are you?" he said with a fake smile.

"Your fake smile is threatening..." Risque said plainly. She was on full alert of this guy.

"He's here to help find Sasuke.." Sakura said.

Risque glared at him and whispered to me. "I still dont trust him.."

**(**_Risque's PoV_**)**

We got to the waterfall and everyone was having a great time... except me. Tenten was hogging Neji and my sister had ran off with Kakashi to go and 'catch up' on things. I sat against a tree and pulled out a knife of pure Black-Gold.

"Not planning on hurting your self, are you, Risque?" I looked up from the knife to see Neji standing there.

"No, I was trying to change its form." I put the knife back into my pocket as he held out his hand to me.

"Come on," he said in a slight whisper, "let's get out of here for a bit... I don't want Tenten bugging us." I smiled and took his hand. He pulled me up and we walked for a bit to a tree that was nearby but out of the gang's sight.

"Listen, I'm sorry about Tenten," he said, standing inches in front of me as I leaned on the tree slightly.

"Its not you fault.." I said and looked away from him.

"Acutally..It kinda is," he said brushing a strand of hair out of my face. "You see, I started to like this girl.. Tenten doesn't like the fact that I'm not paying full attention to my training... or to Tenten herself." I looked away again.

"Well, good luck with the lucky girl..."

"I mean you, Risque." Neji said. "I like you... and I can understand if you want to get to know me first or something before you even consider-" He was stopped by me kissing him. He kissed back and slipped his tongue in my mouth caringly. He was a incredible kisser. He pulled away. "I take that as a yes, you'll be my girlfriend." I nodded and kissed him as he held me close to him.

"Wait, what about tenten?" i asked pulling away slightly.

"I'll wait as long as you want before we tell them... " Neji said running a hand through my hair, "...but we should head back. Tenten gets suspicious if I leave and dont come back for a while.." We walked back to the group and I sat back down by the tree I was at and Neji went over to spar with Lee.

**(**_Alikoi's POV_**)**

"God Alikoi! I missed this.." Kakashi said as we walked back to the waterfall. It had been about five minutes of making out since we left from it.

"I can tell from what just happened," I said, smirking at him and pulling a chakra brush through my hair to fix the way my hair looked. "I would have prepared better if I'd known that you were going to attack me..." I added.

"I'm sorry Alikoi, " Kakashi pouted slightly, "i missed you so much... And besides, the only things that I've had to keep me busy is Naruto's training and Jirayha's books... give me a little credit that I haven't lost it completely by now!"

"ok!" I said kissing his lips deeply, "I'll make it up to you later."

"So how have you been?" Kakashi asked seriously.

"I've been ok," I said simply, "Father won't let us have another team mate still.." Kakashi pulled me closer to him.

"Maybe it's because you have another teammate... It still surprises me that you two managed to tame the Rokubi.."

I looked at him and shook my head. "It's not that we tamed him... It's that we are just a wild as he is.. So naturally we work well together." We got back to the group and Naruto ran over to us.

"Hey, Kakashi sensi! Can I show her the Rasengan now? We're not to far from the training field, so we can go there!"

I put my hand over Kakashi's protesting mouth and said "Yeah, let's do it!!" Kakashi's mouth pouted under my hand. I look at him and smirked, "Kakashi, I thought you would have learned by now that I won't let it hit me..." We all got up and went over to the training grounds.

"Hey Risque," Naruto called to my sister, who was in the back of the group drawing on a pad of paper.

"Y-yeah?" Risque said looking up from her paper.

"You should fight someone next!"

"Hey everyone!" I turned around to see three guys. One was a tall husky guy with long hair, another was tall and wearing a Jounin's outfit and the other was wearing a hooded jacket and shades.

"Oh hey, Choji, Shikamaru, and Shino! You guys are just in time to see me fight alikoi and Risque fight... someone.." Naruto said as he took his bag off of his shoulders. I looked at Risque.

"What are you drawing, beautiful?" Sai said walking over to her. Neji glared slightly at him. If you were anyone but the girls in the group, you could tell that Neji liked her. I noticed but that's because I know my sister.

"Um just the waterfall," Risque said casually. She showed Sai what it looked like and his eyes grew huge.

"Th-THAT'S AMAZING!" Sai Said, making Risque blush.

"Its not that good," She stammered quietly as Naruto and I got in our fighting positions.

* * *

Sorry, but thats the end of this episode,

TUNE IN NEXT TIME:

Fire and Shadow!

(thanks for continuing to read my Fanfics!! Don't stop reading my Fan fiction and roleplays!!)


End file.
